A new life chapter 1
by tiffanyb123
Summary: Sesshomaru looked at her body and crys. Will he be forever alone or will kamis give him another chance. also who the new evil read and find out. I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF HIS PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

She looks down as tears falls down her face as she looks at her body as people cry. Kagome felt so bad for leaving them but she would not have it any other

way. Rin hugged Shippo as they tried to comfort each other. Kikyo hugged Inuyasha as she cried for her fallen sister that she had come to accept as a friend.

Sango was on her knees as she was shaking as she looked at the bloody covered body know as her sister as she screams out in pain as the monk Miroku try's

to comfort her. Out of everyone Sesshomaru just stared as a single tear falls down his face. The women he had come to love was laying on the ground and

wasnt breathing. He stood up and waited for his sword to work but it did not as he threw it into the bush as he roars after 200 years of his heart melting and

he finally found happiness did it all get taken away before he told her. He started destroying trees all around him as he didn't care anymore. Everyone watched

and cried for him and Kagome knowing they will never have a life together. Sesshomaru wanted to kill Naraku again and again to sedate his beast but he knew

it wouldn't and unless her heard her sweet voice and held her in his arms he knows he will never be the same way again. He walked up and very carefully

picked her up as he looked at his small group. "We will travel to the west and prepare her for a funeral" he started to walk away as everyone slowly got up

and followed as Shippo and Rin rode Ahun as they fell asleep crying.

The group had walked all day as the castle came in view. It was big with a massive wall all around and guards every few feet. The castle itself was mad of

marble and had gardens surrounding the area as he looks at Kagome face you could see the color draining from her face as her body had went cold. He slowly

walked in and was greeted but he did not care all he ever cared about, Other then Rin, was gone. His sun , his moon, his love would no longer give him the

smile he wanted to see so bad. He slowly walked up to his room and straight to his bath as he slowly and carefully stripped Kagome and then himself. He slowly

waded in the water and washed her body afraid she would breake and crumble if he was not careful. He slowly washed her hair and made sure there was no

blood left on her skin. He slowly got out and dressed her in a white Kimono and layed her on his bed as he sat in his chair as he grieved and cried.

The group was shown to there rooms and settled down as Kagome washed as her spirit traveled and she said her good byes . Kagome faded as she accepted

her fate and walked toward the light that would lead her to the after life. She saw a figure appear as he was dressed in armor and his hair was in a high pony

tail as he looked at her and smiles " where do u think you are going my dear?" Kagome looked up confused as the man smiles. " I have been grated to give you

and my son a gift by the kamis but in return you will face new challenges and will need all your strength and love to rid this evil." Kagome blinks as tears of joy

fall down her face as she watches the man face disappear and she was throw back in her body.

Sesshomaru held her hand and looked ta her and swore he saw her chest mo e and then he heard it .Kagome heart started out slow and then got stronger as

he watched her eyes open as she looks at him . " sesshomaru I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on A new Life:

Sesshomaru held her hand and looked ta her and swore he saw her chest mo e and then he heard it .Kagome heart started out slow and then got stronger as

he watched her eyes open as she looks at him . " sesshomaru I love you.

NOW:

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome afraid if he blinked he would see her not breathing and giving him the smile he fell in love with. He caressed her face and kissed her as she stiffens but then slowly kisses him back. He loves the way she tasted when he kissed her . She smelled of Cherry blosoms and summer rain as she wraps her arms around his neck as they part needing oxygen. Kagome smiles as she slowly sits up as he aided her as she looks around for every one. Sesshomaru sensed and called a maid as a neko walked in a bowed" you called me my lord?" she knew her lord was sadden at the death of the maiden the castle had come to love. She looked at the floor as she didn't wanna see Lady Kagome body as she waits for an order. Sesshomaru smiles " tell everyone to meet me in the throne room in 15 min and Sami." she looks up and sees Kagome as she smiles really big. " my lady I am so glad you have recovered. " Kagome smiles as sesshomaru tells her to tell no one as she runs off to do as her lord instructed her.

RIN AND SHIPPOS ROOM:  
Rin had fallen asleep as Shippo has snuggled her to make her feel better. Today they both has lost a mother and it hurt so bad Shippo knew taking care of Rin was what was gonna keep him going for his mother would want him to help her. He laid there remembering all the times she sang him to sleep and comforted him when he was scared.

FLASHBACK:

The group had just had a battle with a demon that had wanted the shards they had. The demon had cornered Shippo as he shook with fear. Then he remembers hearing a scream "STAY AWAY FROM MY KIT!" he remembers watching Kagome arrow sever the demons head as he ran to her and cried in her arms. She held him and when he looked ta the demon he saw the demons head shoot towards him and his mother. He remembers thinking he lost her when he saw Sesshomaru come out of no where and kill the demons head as he looked at kagome and the kit." you will always be safe with me." he turned and left. That was the day that he saw Sesshomaru in a new light and was thankful.

END OF FLASHBACK:

He looked down at Rin and sighed as he snuggled her and sang the song that his mother sang to him that night hopping he'd feel better.

The night we met I knew I needed you so And if I had the chance I'd never let you go So won't you say you love me? I'll make you so proud of me We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go

So won't you, please? (Be my, be my baby) Be my little baby (My one and only baby) Say you'll be my darlin' (Be my, be my baby) Be my baby now (My one and only baby) Whoa oh oh oh

I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three Oh, since the day I saw you, I have waited for you You know I will adore you 'til eternity

So won't you, please? (Be my, be my baby) Be my little baby (My one and only baby) Say you'll be my darlin' (Be my, be my baby) Be my baby now (My one and only baby) Whoa oh oh oh

So come on and be (Be my, be my baby) Be my little baby (My one and only baby) Say you'll be my darlin' (Be my, be my baby) Be my baby now (My one and only baby) Whoa oh oh oh

Be my, be my baby (Be my little baby) My one and only baby Be my, be my baby My one and only baby

Be my, be my baby My one and only baby Be my, be my baby

( THE RONETTES - BE MY BABY LYRICS)

He finished as he looked at Sami who was standing at the door . " master Shippo , Sesshomaru-sama would like to see you and your little sister rin in the throne room in 30 mins please." He nods his head as he woke up Rin as they slowly walked to the throne room afraid to let go of each other hands.

Back with Kagome and Sesshomaru:

Kagome was in a green Kimono with Sakura blossoms and a huge inu as she looks at the man she loves as he watched her afraid she would vanish. " Sesshomaru are you ok ." she looks ta him worried as he smiles ." better love now that you are back." he walks up care to explain how your back...not that im complaining." he nuzzled her as she giggles and told him about what his dad had said as he growls. " I don't care who this new enemy is he or she will not harm you ."Kagome looks at him and kisses him"lets go down stairs I'm sure the kids wanna see me."she smiels as he escorts her to the throne room as she hides behind the throne as everyone walk in .

Sesshomaru watched as everyone slowly walked in as every one of the women in the packs eyes were red from crying. They all bow and look at him waiting for him to tell them why they were summoned here. Sesshomaru smiles as Kagome steps out and puts her hand on his shoulder as Sango was the first one to notice as she ran up and hugged her and cried tears of joy as she was soon joined by every one but Shippo. Kagome walked up to him and Rin " Shippo are you not happy I am back ?" it hurt her to think that he didn't want her back as she sees a tear and he pounces her "MOMMA" Kagome hugs him tight as Shippo nuzzled her and Rin hugs her other side and copy Shippo . Kagome cried tears of joy thinking shed never get to hold her children again. When the small family finished crying and hugging Inuyasha stepped up "how are you alive?"

lol cliffy enjoy review I really need them.


	3. sorry

Sorry guys i hit a brick wall i have been busy also with the holidays please forgive me

CHOW...


End file.
